Only a couple of weeks 'till wedding bells!
by gunzehx
Summary: Bella is beginning to get cold feet and needs to be reassured that she is doing the right thing. The story takes place before Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Wedding Jitters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (sadly). All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and this was written purely for entertainment and no profit is being made.

A/N : This is my first time writing a fan fiction . If there are any problems or ideas for the next Chapter please tell me. Enjoy!

BPOV

"Just a few weeks until the big day!" Alice reminded me as always. She always spoke in such a graceful way that it threw me back a bit.

"Thanks Alice, I really needed to be reminded" why was I so against the thought of marrying Edward? After all he is the love of my life and I want him to be mine forever, so what is holding me back?

Alice could tell I was becoming stressed "Isabella Swan you're not getting cold feet are you?". What a nice choice of words, I laughed to myself. "No..not particularly." She seen this coming of course so she already had her reply ready for me.

" Well Bella do you love him? "-  
"Yes" I replied sharply"  
Then what is the problem? " she replied.  
" I just don't want anyone to be thinking, the only reason I'm marrying Edward is because I'm pregnant".  
" Don't worry Bella they'll be dead in a century" she spoke in a melodic voice.

I shuddered at the thought. "I'm sorry Bella that was rude of me" she said in a sympathetic tone.

"It's okay, but you are right. I shouldn't worry what they think about me and Edward. I love him and he loves me, well I hope he does and that's all that matters."

As soon as I finished my sentence I felt cold icy hands gently touch my waist. "Bella love, I do love you and I will never love anybody but you" said Edward. His beautiful soft voice caught me off guard that I had to remind myself to breathe. breathe Bella.

I slowly turned around and locked on to his liquid topaz eyes. I would happily stare into his eyes for the rest of my life. "Bella" he softly spoke "are you alright?". I stared for another minute "Sorry you're dazzling me again" , he laughed and kissed my forehead. I immediately turned a bright red "I'm going to miss that" he noted.

Edward's head jolted towards Alice " You don't have to watch you know " " Okay Okay I get the picture, you want to be alone " she chuckled. She gracefully walked out of the living room. Her walk always puts my clumsiness to shame.

" Are you sure you want to marry me love? "  
" Edward" I snapped "I want you, I will always want you."  
" Just not for matrimony though.." he said softly.  
" Edward I want to marry you. I want to make a life, no an eternity commitment to you" tears started to swell.

He brushed my tears lightly from under my eyes. His touch is always an electric shock to me. I hate how he doesn't believe me, this is the one time where I wish he could read my mind. He would see how much I love him and cherish him. I don't think anyone in the world has loved him as much as I love him right now.

It hit me. My epiphany. I want to marry Edward and nobody is going to stop me.


	2. Lust And Surprise

Chapter Two: Lust and Surprise.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (sadly). All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and this was written purely for entertainment and no profit is being made.

A/N : This is my first time writing a fan fiction . If there are any problems or ideas for the next Chapter please tell me. Enjoy!

BPOV

I woke up in a blissful state and turned to see Edward's beautiful face staring right back at me "Morning beautiful" he echoed.

"Morning" I replied and leaned over to kiss him. He responded more than I thought he would. His cold marble lips brushing against mine, I truly felt like I had died and gone to heaven. I kept my hands locked in his luscious hair hoping he would not be able to break free. He chuckled

."Bella love, not until after the wedding" he slowly pulled away  
"shoot" I replied "You have a good memory for a vampire" I giggled.  
He smiled my favourite crooked smile. " I love you" he spoke softly. "I love you more" I quickly replied.  
He laughed "Bella you haven't the faintest idea how much you mean to me".

"Show me then" I laughed to myself, as if he'd fall for that  
he leaned in and kissed me slowly, passionately. "Is that proof enough?" he smiled. I was too blown away by the kiss that I forgot how to speak.

I regained myself and before I could speak he picked me up off my feet and within no time we were sitting in his Volvo.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.  
"You'll see" he said shortly.

It wasn't a long time before we arrived at our destination of course. Edward drives beyond the speed limit and I just latched on to the seat the whole time. He always seemed amused that I feared his driving so much

"Here we are" he said triumphantly. I glared at him for my hands were swollen due to gripping the chair for so long. We were sitting outside the movie theatre in Seattle. Movie Theatre? Since when has Edward ever taken me to a movie theatre? Let alone an official date.

"You mentioned it in your dreams last night" Edward informed me. That didn't surprise me at all, the last time I was at the movies was when I went with Jacob and Mike. That was an eventful night. I did connect with Jacob though, so it wasn't that bad.

"You also mentioned "my Jacob" again" he grumbled. It sounded so malicious coming from someone so beautiful. My heart broke to think I caused Edward pain every time Jacob was mentioned near him.

"Well I'm here with MY Edward and that's all that really matters" I reassured smiled that crooked smile which sent my heart into palpitations.  
"Ready love?" he held out his hand.  
"Yes dear" I replied mocking his old fashioned dialogue.

We walked in hand-in-hand and towards the ticket booth.  
"What have you planned to watch?" I asked him.  
"Well they're having a special screening just for us but the film is a surprise."

I hated how he spent money on me, as if I deserved any more from him than his love.


	3. Revealed Surprise

Chapter 3: Revealed Surprise.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. All rights belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. Thank you for letting us create stories with your characters!

EPOV

The usher led us the way as I planned, to screen number thirteen. Great, Bella is probably hyperventilating over the number. She can be a little dramatic when it comes to superstition. I led Bella into her seat and walked over to the usher.

"Don't be too long!" Bella yelled towards me.  
Clearly me leaving always has an effect on her, if even for a brief moment. I will always be making it up to her for this.  
"Don't worry love, I'll be back in a few minutes" I reassured her.

I approached the usher I could sadly hear her thoughts._  
**What is a god-like being doing with such a plain Jane?**_  
For just saying this I could have killed her on the spot. However it would hurt my angel so I restrained myself.  
"Hello, I was wondering could you make sure nobody comes into this screen." I asked._  
**Wow he even speaks like a god**_  
"Of course, anything for the handsome stranger" she replied.  
I sighed loud enough for her to hear. She threw me a confused look.  
"I appreciate your co-operation" I said and slowly walked away.  
_**whoa he knows how to work it!**  
_I sighed again loudly and Bella heard me this time.

"Is everything okay Edward?" she asked big brown eyes always made my heart flutter. If I had one that is.  
"Nothing beautiful" I replied "Just hearing the usher's thoughts".  
"Were they that bad to make you sigh so loudly?" she asked. She knew me too well.  
"No love they weren't bad" I closed the topic.

I sat back down and put my arm around her. She blushed a crimson red as always. It's one of my favourite things about her, and one of the main reasons I don't want her to become a monster like me. I still wanted her forever, but as a human. Such a dilemma, but not to be discussed tonight. This was our night and my urges are not going to ruin it.

"When is the movie starting?" Bella asked.  
"Shortly, I asked them to start at eight fifteen it's now eight ten" I replied.  
She seemed to avoid eye contact with me when I spoke. This killed me, I love staring into her brown eyes.  
I become lost in them. I think she's afraid her staring startles me, but honestly, it's one of my favourite things to do.

The lights suddenly became dim, which signalled the movie was about to start. The curtains opened and the film started rolling. "Is this the notebook?" she shrieked. It caught me by surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought this was the film you wanted to see for awhile now" I answered.  
"Yes it is thank you so much Edward" she kissed me on the cheek.

I rarely concentrated on the movie to be honest. I just watched Bella's reactions. Her emotions were all over the place, when Noah left Allie. I have a feeling it sparked some unwanted memories, so I cradled her in my arms, as she wept. I played with her hair while she watched the movie which I regret because I think it distracted her far too much. The credits started rolling and I gently picked her up and we walked out together.

"Well what did you think?" I questioned her.  
"I thought it was good, what did you think?" she was always so selfless, rather than voice her oppinion she always made sure everyone else was heard first."I liked it too" I would never admit that all I did for the whole movie was watch her. Her human emotions amazed me. Bella was the one who brought all these emotional feelings back to me. The one I wish hadn't been returned was jealousy of course. Any guy that looks at her sideways truly frustrates me.

"Anymore plans hidden up your sleeve Edward?"  
"Just wait and see, love" I replied.


End file.
